Teach Me How To Love
by werideforjustice
Summary: Texas's roughest, toughest female outlaw, Mary Sue Thompson, partners up with Texas's most ruthless male outlaw, Butch Cavendish. Plagued by her traumatizing and painful past, she has never learned how to show affection towards a man. Butch changes all that, but then when everything seemed perfect, everything began to crumble when they are taken in by the Texas Rangers. Enjoy! xxx


Mary Sue Thompson was Texas's most ruthless female outlaw. She robbed and she killed out of anger. She could walk away from killing an innocent person without feeling a _thing_. She had a bad history with the law and the Texas Rangers would stop at _nothing_ to jail her and hang her for her crimes. She was as slick as a fox, as evil as the devil. She has heard around town about one other ruthless outlaw like herself, only he was a man and he goes by the name of Butch Cavendish. He was to be jailed and hanged for his crimes as well. He was just as bad as her. She intended to team up with him if she somehow bumped into him soon so that the two could double the crimes. She enjoyed breaking the law. She came from a troubled back ground like Butch did and the two both had some facial imperfections. She had a scar on the left side of her face running from her temple all the way down to her jaw line. She received that scar from a knife fight a couple years back. The sky was filled with darkness and as she rode across the desert sand, she saw a nearby town ahead and she intended to stay there for a couple of hours to rest. Her journey was long. When she got to the town, she was thirsty so she stopped her horse by a saloon and tied her horse to the stable. As she got off, she put on her hat _low_ so that no one would recognize her. She walked right into "Peterson's Saloon" and examined the area. The whole lot was surrounded by mostly men, but there were some women there too. She walked slowly around and proceeded to sit at the bar. "You got whiskey?" she asked the bartender. The bartender wiped the glass and poured some whiskey into it and handed it to Mary Sue. She threw him 3 coins and took a sip of the whiskey. Suddenly, a gun shot was fired. Everyone in the saloon including her turned around to see who made that shot. A gang of maybe 7 or 8 was standing at the door. "Clear the way!" the man who seemed to be the head of his group yelled. People made them a path. Everyone seemed so intimidated of this man. They proceeded to walk towards the bar she was at. The man demanded, "Whiskey.", as he pounded on the bar counter. The bartender looked frightened and immediately poured him a shot of whiskey and slid the glass to him. "It's on the house." the bartender said. She noticed the man had a sinister scar on his upper lip as he took a sip from the glass. He looked at her. She quickly looked away. "What's a girl like you doing here at the bar? Aren't ya' supposed to be dancing or working next door at the brothel?" he had a soft, yet sinister laugh. "I ain't like that, mister. I'm a tough one." Mary Sue said as she took another sip of her drink. "Really? And what do you mean by that?" "I _mean_, I'm not a prissy girl. I don't do things regular women do. I kill for fun."

The man stopped drinking and put down his drink and proceeded to sit next to her. "What's yer name, girl?" "Mary Sue Thompson." "Oh, yer that girl the rangers are out to get." "Yeah. I told you I was tough. I'd like to work someday with that Cavendish outlaw though. Me and him would make a great team." The man laughed. "Well, I'd love to work with you, little lady." Mary Sue looked confused and thought about that response and it clicked. "You…_You're _Butch?_ The_ Butch Cavendish? The outlaw everyone's trying to get?" Butch smirked. "I reckon I am." She sat closer to him so she could talk to him so nobody would hear. "I've heard about you everywhere I go. The rangers are out to get your ass too. You're famous, Mr. Cavendish." "_Infamous_." The girl smirked. "You're pretty infamous yourself too." Butch said as he took his last sip of whiskey. "I am. Which is why I think we'd make a great partnership." "In what way?" "In an outlaw partnership way." Mary Sue knew he was flirting with her, but like she said, she wasn't a prissy girl. "Alright. I'll work with you." Butch hesitantly said. Mary Sue smiled sinisterly. Butch had noticed her scar. He proceeded to place his hand on it and ran his finger down her face. "How did this happen?" "Knife fight. What about yer lip scar?" "My mama was abusive. She cut me and I ran away from home after that." "Ya had a troubled past huh?" "Yeah." "Same here. I grew up in a bad way, this is why I'm like this. My daddy use to molest me when I was little which is why I cringe when I see girls at a brothel being wrongfully grabbed by men. That's also why I ran away at 16. I reckon you're like this too because of your past?" "Yeah." As Mary Sue took a sip from her whiskey, Butch tilted her hat up so he could see more of her face for the hat was covering her eyes. She had blue eyes like he had. "Why do you wear your hat like that?" "To cover up my face." "I don't see why you should. You've got pretty eyes." Mary Sue wasn't the kind of girl that took flirtatious complements, but coming from Butch, she felt kind of flattered. "Thanks." she said as she took her last sip of whiskey. "You got a horse?" "Yeah, my horse is right outside of the saloon." "You wanna come with my gang and I? Ya know, since we're working together now. You'll no longer be a lone outlaw." "Yeah, I'll come with you." "Let's go then…Come on, gang!" Butch said as he got off the bar stool and his men followed behind. Mary Sue followed him out of the saloon and got onto her horse. Butch and his gang getting onto their horses as Butch yelled out, "Let's ride!" They all rode off into the night along with Mary Sue. She was now apart of Butch's gang.

Butch led the way and stopped near a creek. It looked like this was their hideout. Everyone got off their horses. The men started to unpack and set up tents to sleep. She didn't have anything to set up. As Butch was setting up his sleeping area, he noticed her just standing there not doing anything. "Aren't ya gonna set up yer sleeping gear?" "I don't have none." The night was cold. Butch wasn't just gonna let her freeze out there. "Well…" he hesitated. "You wanna sleep in my tent?" he asked her. "Sure." she said because if she had refused, she'd be sleeping in the cold. "Well, don't just stand there. If you are gonna sleep in my tent, you better help me set it up." Mary Sue walked towards the tent and helped Butch. Once they were done setting it up, Butch proceeded to go inside first and Mary Sue followed behind. Butch laid down, took off his hat, as Mary Sue lay down beside him, but at a distance. She felt uncomfortable sleeping with a man even if nothing was happening because it only brought back painful memories of what her daddy use to do to her. She closed her eyes, but she still had her hat on. Butch reached for her hat and took it off. "Give me back my hat!" she said. "Why are you sleeping with your hat on? Don't make any sense." "I feel safe with it on." Butch was confused. "What do you mean?" Mary Sue sighed. "I just _do_." "Does it have to do anything with hiding yer face?" Mary Sue hesitated. "Yes…" "Why?" "Ever since I got that scar, I've always been hiding it. It don't make me feel or _look _pretty." "Well, I think you're pretty. With _and_ without the scar." "You really think so?" Butch nodded. "Then I think I'll keep it off then." she said with a grin. "Goodnight." she said as she closed her eyes. Butch still had his eyes open. He examined her sleeping face. He wondered: _"How could a girl __this__ pretty, be an outlaw like me?"_ He started to feel sorry for her though upon hearing about her past. "_Ever since those incidents with her father, I don't think she has ever felt what real love is. Or affection at the least..."_ Butch then held Mary Sue close to him and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Mary Sue woke up before Butch did and noticed him holding her close. She immediately pushed him away awaking Butch. "What did you do to me last night?" Mary Sue said as she pulled a knife from her pocket. Mary Sue was traumatized still by her past and did not trust Butch. "Hold on now, girl, I didn't do anything!" "_Why_ were your hands on me? Did you touch me?" "No, I didn't touch you in that way! I was just holding you close to me last night!" "You didn't touch me or anything?" "No, I swear! Now put away that knife before you stab someone." She put the knife back in her pocket. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I remembered my past…" she said to Butch. "I don't feel easy even if a man just held me. I never felt real love. I'm sorry." Butch felt sympathetic. "_This poor girl can't even look me in the eye_." "It's alright." Butch proceeded to head out the tent and Mary Sue got out as well. The rest of his gang already awake. "I hope you all got a good rest last night cause today we're gonna do some robbing!" His gang cheered. Mary Sue got excited. This was her first partnership robbery. Butch looked at Mary Sue and remembered that he forgot to introduce her to the gang. "Boys, this here's Mary Sue Thompson. She's the roughest, toughest female outlaw and she's part of our gang now." The gang looked at her and smiled. "A'right, everyone get fixed up, we got some robbing to do!" Butch exclaimed as the gang got ready to do some crime.

The gang rode off and approached the town of Yore. At a distance, they devised their plan to rob the town's bank. "Alright, when I give the signal, we all ride off into the town and rob the bank. Mary Sue, you and I will take the loot. The rest of you, make a distraction." Butch kicked his horse and rode into town with his gang. He made the signal by making a gunshot which startled the town's people. Everyone screamed as the gang rode in through the entrance. All the members took out their guns, Mary Sue taking out her knife. They ran into the bank. Butch pointed the gun at the clerk. "This here's a dang robbery! Everybody, _get out_!" he said as he shot the bank clerk. Everyone ran out and screamed. "Mary Sue, get into the vault and grab the loot." Mary Sue did exactly what he demanded and grabbed bags of money. Another bank clerk showed up. "Stop thief!" Mary Sue stabbed him. Once the two gathered up all they could obtain, they left the bank and got onto their horses. Butch belted out an evil laugh. "Let's ride, gang!" he said as he shot out another gun shot. They all rode off laughing.

When they had gotten to the same creek they were before, the gang got off their horses. Mary Sue was with the bags of money. Butch rubbed his hands together and had a sinister laugh. "Let's see what we got here." He opened the bag and found pounds of money. "We hit the jackpot!" Butch said as he dumped out the money. Mary Sue marveled at the amount of cash they stole. "Golly! You could own land with that money!" she said. "We'll decide how much each of us gets later. Good work, boys." Mary Sue looked at him with her arms crossed. "Oh, and _girl._" he said with a chuckle. Butch looked at her. "Hey, you didn't wear your hat today." "I know." "How come? I thought you always wore your hat?" "Not around you though." she smiled. Butch smirked. For the first time, she had felt her heart beat. She began to feel what love was like.

Night fell and one of the members started a fire. It was a chilly night once again. They all sat down around the fire. "So Butch, how much does each person get of the loot?" "Oh." he said. He forgot about dividing the share. He grabbed the loot and distributed each wad of cash to each member, but gave Mary Sue _two_ wads. "Hey, how come _she_ gets more?" asked one of his members. "She helped me in stealing." "Either _that_…or I reckon you favor her." The gang laughed except Butch and Mary Sue. "It ain't like that, Ray! She's my partner in crime. She helped so she gets what she deserves out of the robbing." Butch _did_ have a feeling for her though, but he didn't want to admit it. One gang member came back from hunting with dead rabbits. "Dinner." He said as he laid them down. Everyone was starving. They started roasting the rabbits and ate them once they were cooked. When they were finished with dinner, they put out the fire and everyone went to each of their tents to sleep and like the night before, Mary Sue and Butch slept in the same tent. The two facing each other as they lay down. Mary Sue hesitated to speak. "I enjoyed my first partnership crime with you today, Butch." "I did too." There fell an awkward silence between the two. "So what are you going to do with the money?" she asked. "Probably buy myself something valuable. Maybe a house. You?" "Gee, I don't know. I'll think of something to buy." Another awkward silence fell again. She couldn't look at him in the eye. Butch looked at her though. He then proceeded to reach for her face. Mary Sue looked at him and grabbed his arm as if she wanted to push it away from her face. "Don't." she said. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Don't be scared." She let go. Butch stroked her face feeling her scar. He then pushed her hair behind her ear. Mary Sue felt uncomfortable. He then held her close to his body and proceeded to hold her. She did hold him back. "Don't be scared." He said. Mary Sue still remembered those painful and traumatizing moments and saw Butch as her father. Butch wanted her to let the past go and move on. That's why he held her close. He then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She then slowly pushed him away, but he held onto her. "I told you, don't be scared. Let go of the past. Move on and learn how to love." She then looked into his eyes. "Have you ever been kissed on the lips?" "Yes, but by my daddy." "No, I meant, have you ever been kissed out of love from another man?" "No…" "Do you want to know what it feels like?" Before Mary Sue could answer, Butch leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Mary Sue didn't push him away. He removed his lips. Mary Sue was speechless. "That…that was nice." She said. This was the first time she has ever received a kiss from some man. "Now _you_ kiss _me_ back." Butch told her. Mary Sue leaned in and placed her lips on his. Butch held her tight as she removed her lips. She then put her arms around Butch. She was slowly progressing with overcoming her past memories. "Have you ever made love with a man?" She looked at Butch as she removed her arms from him. "No." she said. "Do you _want_ to?" he asked as he moved his hand towards her waist. Mary Sue felt hesitant, but she had to let go of the past. "Yes." She said. Butch was surprised at her response. She held onto him. "Show me what love is like." She said softly as she grabbed his collar gently. Butch then proceeded to kiss her and reached for the bottom of her dress to lift it up. He felt up her legs. He then moved her to lay on her back, Butch on top of her with his hand still on her legs. He kissed her neck. The two holding onto each other. Butch began unbuttoning the front of her dress. Mary Sue feeling compelled to tell him not to, but she liked it for some reason. Butch kissed her chest and down her body. Butch laid his hand on her breasts and that's when she grabbed his hand. "No, please don't." "Your daddy touched you here, didn't he?" "…Yes…I still can't let go of the pain and the traumatizing experience I had as a young girl. When you touch me in that way, I remember my daddy." "I'm sorry about your past, but you can't hold onto it forever. Forget it... Are you going to be okay with me doing this or no?" Mary Sue looked at him. It was true that she had to forget about her past. "I'll try." She said. So Butch continued to feel her chest and kiss her. He reached his hand between her legs. Mary Sue started to remember the past, but fought it. Butch took off her dress revealing Mary Sue's naked body. Mary Sue remembering bits and pieces of her past. Butch took off all his clothes revealing his naked body. She couldn't look at him though. She was scared. He laid his weight on top of her. Mary Sue didn't know what to do or feel. Butch kissed her neck. He let his hands go through her flowing, brown hair. Butch began parting her legs. Mary Sue pushed him off of her, got up, and started to cry. Butch got up and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here." Butch held her. "I tried to let go, I couldn't." "I understand." The two held each other. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Mary Sue wanted to feel love, but every time Butch touched her, it reminded her of her painful past. "I'm going to try to learn, Butch. But give me some time." Butch sat back down along with her and laid her down. He got on top of her again. He kissed her on the lips. He then hesitantly parted her legs. Mary Sue tried to stay strong. Butch then had sexual intercourse with her. Mary Sue gasped for air. "It's okay." He said. Mary Sue had never done this with a man before. She liked it though. "Butch…" she said as he kept kissing her neck. Butch stopped. "Yeah." "Thank you." "For what?" "Showing me what love is like." Butch smirked. And the two made love the whole entire night until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they woke up still in each other's arms. Mary Sue kissed Butch's cheek. They smiled at each other. She rested her head on his chest. "It's quiet out there. I wonder where them boys have gone." Butch and Mary Sue put their clothes on and walked outside the tent. Butch noticed all the men were gone. "What in tarnation?…" Butch noticed that the gang fled. "Those son of a b*tches…and they took the money!" Butch said as he spat at the ground. All of a sudden, someone shouted out, "Butch Cavendish! Mary Sue Thompson! You're under arrest for your sadistic crimes and breakings of the law!" Butch and Mary Sue turned around to see the area was surrounded by the Texas Rangers. "We're here to jail you and then _hang_ you for your crimes." Dan Reid, the head of the Texas Rangers, showed his metal badge. Butch and Mary Sue looked at each other. "You're coming with us!" Dan and his men grabbed Butch and tied his hands together. They did the same with Mary Sue. "How did you know about our hideout?" Butch asked Dan. "We were crossing this area and your men fled. One of them exclaimed, 'Butch is on his own!'. So we figured you were here. And also, someone from the town of Yore said they saw your gang come into town and rob the bank. We retrieved the money and have put it back in its rightful place. Now come on!" Dan said as they dragged Butch. "And as for you, Mary Sue, you're the first to be hanged." Mary Sue felt a twinge of fear as they dragged her as well.

When they had gotten to the jail, the Rangers locked the two up in different cells. The two looked at each other through the prison bars. Dan walked towards Mary Sue's cell. "You're gonna be hung tomorrow early morning. Be ready, you piece of trash." Dan said as he spat at her feet. "And as for you, Cavendish, you're going to be hanged in the town of Colby pretty soon. Mayor of the town requested it. Don't know _when_. But _soon_." Dan said as he walked away. Mary Sue felt the world crumble before her. The rest of the day, Butch didn't say a word to Mary Sue, and Mary Sue didn't speak a word to Butch. Mary Sue sat in the corner of her cell and rocked herself to sleep.

The next morning, Mary Sue was awakened by hearing her prison cell open. "Come on, Thompson. It's hanging time." Dan said. Mary Sue got up and walked out of the cell. Butch was awake in his and had himself near the edge of the prison cell to see her one last time. As Mary Sue passed his cell, she asked Dan to stop to say goodbye. She held Butch's hand through the prison bars. She began to cry. "You will _always_ be my first love and my last." Butch held onto her hands. "I'm grateful though to have known you before I die. If I never met you, I would've _never_ learned how to love. Thank you…" she held open his hands, gave him a note, and closed his hands over the note. She kissed his hands and let go. Dan led her to the door. Mary Sue looked back at Butch. "Goodbye…" she said softly as a tear ran down her face. Dan led her outside of the prison and he shut the door behind. Butch sat there alone in the corner of his cell. He opened the note Mary Sue gave him. He read it and began to cry.

The note read: "_I love you_."


End file.
